Olga Comes Home
Olga Comes Home is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis Miss Slovak happily announces that the "hard working, successful, and friendly" former pupil of P.S. 118, will come to the city. This student is Olga Pataki, Helga's older sister. The latter is anything but pleased by her sister's visit, but Helga and Olga's parents hardly can wait for the arrival. When Olga finally arrives, it soon becomes evident why Helga is not too thrilled. The parents, Bob and Miriam, are full of joy and excitement, while Helga is pouting in the corner and hoping that Olga will depart as soon as possible. During dinner, Olga tells of the many prizes and awards she has gotten. She also mentions that there are two men who would like to date her. She says that one is in law school and that the other one is in medical school and that she can't decide which one she would like to date. After dinner, she plays her award-winning interpretation of a Brandenburg concerto. The next day Helga is in the hallway when the mail arrives. It includes an envelope addressed to Olga from her college, which contains her grades. Helga quickly opens the letter and is disappointed to find out that Olga once again has gotten all A+'s. She decides then to change one of the grades to "B+". Later on during dinner, she gives Olga the letter. When Olga opens it, she reads off all of the A+'s to her family but at the very end of the list, she sees the "B+". This causes her to break into tears and run upstairs into her bedroom, where she buries herself in her bed. Helga is more than satisfied. Bob tries to distract her mind and buys a box of her favorite Swiss chocolates. Olga does not accept this, but Helga does enjoys them in her room. Bob also buys Olga a new Caprini model dress, but she does not want it, and so the dress also goes to Helga (even though it's too big for her). Even the tickets for a Broadway event, which Olga wanted to watch, she rejects. So, Helga goes to the show with Bob. The next day at school during the lunch break, Helga is in an extraordinarily good mood. When Arnold asks for the reason, she tells him what she has done and how dejected Olga currently is. Arnold finds Helga's behavior pretty mean and tells her so, but she does not let it spoil her mood. When she comes home and sees that now Bob and Miriam became depressed too, she gets a little annoyed. When she goes to bed and falls asleep, she dreams of a surrealistic desert landscape in which Arnold appears as her angel of reason, telling her that she should do the right thing so that everything would again be in order. When Helga wakes up, she goes to Olga. Annoyed, Helga admits to Olga what she has done. Upon hearing this revelation, Olga appears to be getting into a better mood. Helga then tells her to tell their parents what she did so that they can punish her and reward Olga--however, Olga claims that while she probably should tell their parents what Helga did, she's not going to. Helga, surprised by this, gets suspicious and questions her sister on this. Olga explains to Helga that, despite whatever she probably thinks, she hates "performing for parents like a little wind-up doll" and being the near-constant of their attention (especially in their dad's case). Olga goes so far as to claim that Helga's lucky their parents aren't the same way with her, claiming that she's lucky their parents don't notice. Olga proposes that she and Helga spend the next day together as sisters, which Helga agrees to, acknowledging that it might be a nice experience. External links *Discussion of this episode in Hey Arnold! Rewatch community on LiveJournal Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Episodes that focus on Olga Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript